Simplify the following expression: ${5+6(-5z+2)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 5 + {6(}\gray{-5z+2}{)} $ $ 5 {-30z+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -30z + {5 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -30z + {17}$ The simplified expression is $-30z+17$